The Lost Sister
by TheViolinWriter
Summary: Eh, I suck at summaries. JUST READ IT FOR YOURSELF! :) AU- Prepare yourself...


**A/N: Here we go! The first chapter of 'The Lost Sister'! Not sure when to post this so yea. :/**

 **Well, if you're reading this, it means that I've posted it… So, I'm not just typing stuff. Eh. This is confusing. XD**

 **Please keep on suggesting characters. I prefer you to PM me, it's easier** **. :)**

 **Oooh! The song of the day- Demons by Imagine Dragons**

 **ONTO YOUR PAID COMMERCIAL- FREE PROGRAM!**

* * *

{Riordan's POV}

I stepped out, closing the door behind me.

The cold, New York air hit my face.

Oh, how I love winter.

I trudged through the snow, walking alongside the other townhouses in my neighborhood.

I pulled my phone out, and tapped on Spotify.

I stuck my earbuds in my ears and hit 'Shuffle'.

It started playing Demons by Imagine Dragons.

How fitting.

I looked around the city I had spent my entire life savings to move to.

I never thought I would ever live in New York, with its towering skyscrapers and diverse people.

I guess, when you put your mind to it, anything can become true.

* * *

I stopped at the corner of the road, at an intersection.

I pressed the button, and the pedestrian signal changed to the person walking.

I crossed, looking both ways.

 _*Skkiiidd*_

I looked to my left, a black Honda nearing me.

I looked around, panicking.

The car came closer and closer, not slowing down.

"Nooooo! Stop!"

The car didn't stop.

All that I could see was pure darkness.

* * *

I shivered.

I peeked open my eyes, and saw that my jacket was gone.

Actually, all of my clothes were replaced by a white, silk gown.

I sat up, and looked around at my surroundings.

Was I at the hospital?

"Hello?" I said into open air, tucking a strand of my raven black hair behind my ear.

A light breeze touched my skin.

Where was I?

I stood up, and walked to where one of the room's seemed to be.

Only, there was no wall.

I stood at the edge of the floating room, peering down at the city below me.

It was New York.

I held onto the marble pillars at the edge of the room and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream or cry.

Was I dead?

"Hello. How are you?" a voice said behind me.

I turned, and faced a man.

I was basically a spitting image of him.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered.

"I'm your guardian angel- your father."

My… father? I never knew him, neither did I know my mom. I always lived in an orphanage in Canada.

"W-what?! But… how…?"

"I am, was, Poseidon Jackson, founder and CEO of Andromeda Luxury Cruises. I died after my private jet crashed into the pacific- right over Mariana's Trench. I was married to your mother- Sally Jackson- and had you, and your older brother. Unfortunately, after my death, you were whisked away by family members and you were sent to an orphanage in Victoria, British Columbia. I've been watching over you and your brother for 19 years."

It was overwhelming. It was tragic. But, one thing just couldn't get out of my mind.

"I… I have a brother?" I whispered.

"Yes, Percy Jackson."

Percy Jackson?

"Okay… Thank you for telling me, but it still doesn't make sense… If you're my guardian angel, and I can see you know, does it mean that I'm… dead?"

I could see him calculating how to respond to my question.

He didn't want to hurt me, unlike anyone else.

He cared.

"Yes… Unfortunately, you have passed."

"What?! Are you sure? This can't be!"

My mind exploded, not literally, but I was shocked.

"Please, let me go back, let me live!"

"I'm not sure if I can do that, my child."

"Please…" I whimpered.

He sighed, and looked down to me.

"I'll see what I can do. They'll be after you, though."

"They?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes, and sighed again.

"The Fallen. The Fallen Angels, they'll be after you. They're everywhere. Someone you love could even be one of them."

Silence.

I can have another chance of life, but I could be captured by Fallen Angels.

"How do I know if someone is a Fallen Angel?"

He didn't answer.

He pulled out, from the air, a small, wooden box.

"Here. Give the paper inside to your brother. He'll understand."

"How... How do I get to him?"

"You'll know."

I feel so confused by what was happening. I really had a second chance of life.

"What will happen if I'm captured by one of the Fallen?"

It seemed to pain my father whenever I asked him a question.

But, I needed answers.

"They'll take you. They'll take you away from the real world, down to their lair. They'll torture you, slowly and painfully. They whisk your soul away and use it for their own good. Your body will be used as a disguise. Your soul- really what's left of it- will be bound to hell. You'll belong to them, _forever_."

I inhaled, it was so much to take in.

"Now go, it is already dangerous enough to give you another chance."

"But, I have..."

"What is it?" my father said, irritated.

"How do I know if someone is one of them?"

"You'll know. You can see it in them."

And with that, pure darkness came once again.

Here I come, ready to walk the Earth again.

* * *

Sirens, sirens everywhere.

I opened my eyes, trying to sit up.

It was the most pain I had ever been in.

"Stay. It'll be okay," someone said to me.

My head was spinning, and I coughed up something that tasted like metal.

Every inch of my body hurt.

I coughed more, and the liquid spilled from my mouth down my cheek.

"Hurry up! She could die!"

If only he knew. I had already died.

Yet, I was alive once more.

If only.

The darkness came once again as the lifted me onto the stretcher and put me into the ambulance.

I'm starting to get used to these blackouts.

"It's going to be okay," someone whispered to me.

* * *

I woke up in a white room.

I panicked, thinking that I was with my father again.

"She's awake!" someone said next to me.

Hallelujah.

I looked over to see my boyfriend Ace.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me.

I simply nodded; it seemed too hard for me to speak.

"We'll be going to court soon to have a trial against the person who hit you."

I nodded again.

The doctor walked in.

I didn't recognize him, and he seemed young to b a doctor.

He had blonde hair, and electric blue eyes.

He reminded me of someone I have seen before, but I don't remember the person.

"Oh, she's awake. How are you?"

I nodded. Now I'm getting tired of nodding.

"Ah. I see that you feel as though it's too hard to speak."

There goes the nod.

"Okay. You should be out of here in a few days. We need to keep you here in case anything goes wrong."

"Thank you doctor…" Ace said the doctor.

"Dr. Grace."

"Thank you Dr. Grace."

"Now, let her get some sleep."

Ace nodded and walked out of the room.

I inhaled. I knew something was wrong.

Ace… he seemed different.

What if… What if he's a Fallen?

It would make sense… right?

I mean, he didn't blow up yelling at me to speak like he would usually.

Maybe that's what they do. They lure you in with their kindness and then kill you.

Or maybe he's just being nice. To help with my recovery.

Oh, how I hope that it's the latter.

Now comes the darkness, as it does.

Please let me stay.

Let me live.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHHH IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OML I'M SOOO EXCITED! I WANNA POST THIS RIGHT AFTER I'M TYPING THIS BUT IDKKKKKKK**

 **Yeh, meh, or neh?**

 **Thanks to AceSeesYouuu for the character 3**

 **Please suggest via PM!**

 **AHHHH**

 **Thanks :)))))**

 **-Stephano {TVW}**

 **mew :3**


End file.
